Harry Potter And The Golden Sun
by Aries3
Summary: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Harry Potter. How will the two sides cope?
1. Hogwarts Bound

Author:Aries  
Title:Harry Potter And The Golden Sun  
Rating of Chapter:G  
Cross-overs:Harry Potter and Sailor Moon  
  
**********Hogwarts Bound**********  
  
  
The taxi sped through the busy streets of London. I watched silently as every turn and  
every street brought me closer to my destination. London Kings Cross.  
  
It wasn't my first time away from home. I had left the city of Crystal Tokyo many a time  
before but I had never left the peaceful harmony that was Japan to be in a busy, noisy  
place that of London. I played with my knee-length golden hair that was tied back into my  
traditional French plaits that stopped at my shoulders and allowed the rest of my hair to  
hang freely.  
  
The Queen of Tokyo, Selenity, or rather Usagi, was seated beside me. She kept passing  
nervous looks towards me. I knew it was because of my silent behaviour.  
  
"Are you angry because we are sending to Hogwarts?" she asked quietly, so as the  
taxi driver couldn't hear.  
  
"No," I replied truthfully. "This'll be a new experience for me. Although I don't see  
why I can't stay at home and learn magic there."  
  
"But here you will be among children your own age. The Senshi, or even Chibi-Usa  
aren't as good as people your own age. For one, you'll have more in common."  
  
I sat and though about this. It was true, we'd have something in common. Magic.  
But the common things would end there. I was a Senshi, Sailor Sun, and these  
people were the ones I protected. Never the less, I would be starting in my fifth  
year, people would be fifteen going on sixteen. Everyone would be so mature and  
all the friends I'd make, if any, would want to come to my place during the holidays.  
  
I wasn't ashamed of my 'extended family'. In fact I was very proud even if it was just  
that bit different to everyone else's. My friends back in Tokyo used to come around  
all the time ... until I found out it was just because they could met the Senshi or the  
Queen or the new Silver Millennium.  
  
The taxi slowed down to a holt beside Kings Cross. I stepped out into the crowds  
of Londerers. I saw people pointing, not at me, at Usagi. She seemed oblivious to  
the pointing as she hauled my trunk out of the boot of the taxi. The taxi man stood  
beside his car looking worried as Usagi scrapped my trunk along the side of him  
car.  
  
"I think we go this way, Ki-chan," Usagi said as she started off into the building. I  
turned to the taxi man and handed him a fifty pound note, "Keep the change."  
  
I raced after Usagi. She wasn't hard to find. Her long white flowing dress, the silvery  
crown on her head and her distinctive hair style did give her whereabouts away.  
  
"You forgot to pay the taxi man ... again," I commented as I caught up with Usagi.  
She smiled.  
  
"You paid him, right?" She asked. I didn't reply. I instantly knew that Usagi had pulled  
the stunted because she forgot her handbag. And it wasn't the first time either. Us  
Senshi carry around scores of money just in case Usagi forgets her purse. Which,  
or some odd reason, happened a lot.  
  
"Do you have everything? Communicator, disguise pen, henshin stick, wand, clothes  
and anything else you need?" Usagi asked as we started to cross the bridge. I nodded  
and carried on walking, eyes down. The stares were starting to annoy me. I wished that  
Usagi had taken off her crown and dress and dressed in the normal way but, as normal,  
she had refused to.  
  
I took hold of my trunk and pulled it away from Usagi's grip. She turned to face me  
to protested but I gave her my 'no' look and stepped aside as an indication for  
Usagi to leave. Usagi bent down and squeezed me hard, if I could've freed my arms  
I would have returned the hug.  
  
"I'll send you regular updates everyday day and I'll make sure Chibi-Usa knows how  
to send via owl as well. We'll send photos every month so that you don't forget us..."  
Usagi rambled on with her usually good-bye babble. I finally manage to free myself  
from Usagi's grip. I smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine ... as soon as you point me in the direction of platform  
9 and 3/4," I looked down at my ticket and frowned. "There's no such thing and 3/4!"  
  
"Maybe there is in England. I'll have to say goodbye now because I need to go find a  
taxi to get back to the airport. Look, there's a guardsman over there, he'll help. I'll  
send you a letter tomorrow. See you Ki-chan!" Usagi hurried off in her too-high heels.  
Suddenly she stopped, spun around and trundled back to me and smiled sweetly. I  
shook my head in despair and handed over a fifty pound note.  
  
"Who's the adult, you or me?" I asked. Usgai didn't reply. As Usagi left I picked up my  
trunk and continued through the train station all the while looking for such a strange  
platform number. As I reached platform 9 my hopes grew but then I past platform 10.  
I frown. Surely I had missed the platform? So, I turned around and went back. Sure  
enough there was no platform 9 and 3/4.  
  
I stood on platform 9, ticket in one hand and trunk in the other, watching ordinary people  
jump onto ordinary trains. A passing giant caught my eye. I hurried over to him  
and he turned around to be a kind faced man with brown busy hair and beard. He was  
unmistakeably wearing a mole skin coat. I looked up at the towering man and smiled  
nervously (I was worried he might sit on me if he got angry).  
  
"Um ... do you know were platform 9 and 3/4 is?" I asked. The giants face mouth transformed  
into a broad grin.  
  
"Sure I do!" he exclaimed, "Yer must be ter newen thats comin' this year!" He pushed me  
forward so that I was facing a wall, between platform 9 and 10. I was beginning to see  
why the platform would be called 9 and 3/4.  
  
"Yer jus' have ter run towrads the wall really fast and yer'll end up the other side. Look,  
watch these kids!" He shouted over to a red-headed family who were accompanied by  
and black-headed boy and and a brown, bushy haired girl. "Harry, Ron, Hermione!"  
  
The group came over towards us. I noticed that the black-haired boy was looking  
me up and down suspiciously. As he moved his head, his fringe moved slightly and  
I saw a lighting shaped scar on his forehead. I knew who this boy was. Harry Potter.  
Harry's name didn't frighten me or make me think of him as a hero. It made me  
worry, for his safety.  
  
As a senshi, I was reborn again into this era. But a thousand years ago when  
Queen Serenity ruled the old Silver Millennium I was Queen of the Solar Empire,  
or the Sun Kingdom. The Moon and the Sun never got on with each other, each  
thought of the other and a lower species and Earthling were thought of as a waste   
of space. Of course, my old self would have had children. She had three, two girls  
and a boy. The son had died at an early age and she, or rather I, never recovered.  
  
I transported myself to another star away from all civilisation and stayed there  
until I heard news about Beryl from a wondering messenger. I came back to  
this galaxy to help fight Beryl off. But my powers were too strong, unleashing them  
would cause the destruction of the Galaxy. Sailor Pluto was sent to kill me  
before I could enter the Galaxy again.  
  
After that my children would have grown up and gotten older. They too also  
when to Hogwarts to learn about magic. My eldest child fell pregnant but her  
'lover' didn't like what she was and left before the birth. She died during child  
birth. The child was raised in an orphanage and went to Hogwarts also ... he  
was extremely evil and full of hatred towards his muggle father. When he  
came of age, he murdered him ... along with many other people ... including  
Harry's parents.  
  
I stared in disbelief as the victim of my own Grandchilds murder walked  
towards me. But Harry just smiled and said, "Don't worry I get that look  
a lot. Especially since last term."  
  
"Last ... term?" I stumbled.  
  
"Yeah. I expect Professor Dumbledore will explain everything to you," Harry moved  
trolley into position and ran towards the wall. The bricks didn't moved but he disappeared  
silently into them. A tall red-head came towards me now.  
  
"I'm Ron, see you the other side," Ron said kindly. And just like Harry, he  
disappeared too. The bushy haired girl stepped forward and introduced  
herself as Hermione. Next came twins who introduced themselves as Fred and  
George. Last of all was a shorter girl with long red hair.  
  
"Hi I'm Grinny. I'm Ron, Fred and George's sister but I guess you can see that," Grinny  
grinned and disappeared through the walls. The Giant, who still remained nameless,  
pushed me forward to indicate my turn. So, I took a sprint towards a wall ... and  
appeared the other side on a platform full of people either in uniform or wearing  
ordinary clothes. I looked up to read the platform number. It read:  
  
Platform 9 3/4 


	2. The Biggest Hint

Title:Harry Potter And The Golden Sun  
Rating of Chapter:G  
Chapter:2  
Cross-overs:Harry Potter and Sailor Moon  
  
**********The Biggest Hint**********  
  
I found, and only to be surprised, that the kids who introduced them-selves earlier were  
now waiting for me the other side of the wall. I couldn't help but smiled nervously. I didn't  
feel at all self-confident or even out of place among so many other people I had never  
met. In fact ... I felt quite at home.  
  
"Um...you just leave your trunk here for now and the porters will pack them onto the train,"  
said Hermione.  
  
"What's your name?" asked Fred as we began to walk down the platform along side a  
massive red steam train. The crest of Hogwarts school was embedded onto the front  
of the train. Suddenly I came back to the world around me.  
  
"Oh, my name's Ki-chan," I replied.  
  
"Your Japanese right? You use Chan as a shorter version for your name, yes?" asked  
Hermione looking fascinated. I could tell just by looking at her face that she intelligent, kind  
and big-hearted. (There is a difference between being kind and big-hearted. You can be  
kind to an enemy but you could never be big-hearted to them).  
  
"Actually, we use the suffix, Chan, as a symbol to show young people are friends. If  
someone called another person San, they are either someone older or not well known  
to them. If they don't use one at all then they are very close," I replied.  
  
I paused.  
  
"But I always put Chan after my name. It sounds a lot better."  
  
I stepped onto the train and immediately found an empty space. I sat down beside the  
window and to my surprise the others sat down as well. Fred, George, Harry and Ron  
sat opposite me, Hermione and Grinny.  
  
"You don't have to sit with me, you know," I said, hoping I didn't sound rude.  
  
"It's Okay," said Fred grinning broadly, "We don't mind helping first years. Toffee?"  
  
"No thanks and I'm not a first year. I'm starting in the fifth year."  
  
There was silence around the little carriage. The group looked from one another in  
utter amazement.  
  
"You must be really good to be starting in the fifth year," exclaimed Ron, wide eyed.  
  
"I'm fifteen years old. I was home schooled until my people decided to send me to  
Hogwarts," I said trying to avoid the word 'Family'. Like I said before, I wasn't ashamed  
of my extended family but I couldn't use the word 'Family' to describe them to others.  
They just aren't my real family.  
  
"People?" chorused Fred and George together. Grinny giggle silently.  
  
"Yeah, my people."  
  
"You don't have a family then, Ki-chan?" asked Harry. As odd as it seemed, I could hear  
a slight urge of hope in his voice ... almost as if he didn't want to be the only 'orphan' in  
the school of Hogwarts.  
  
"Well ... no, I don't have a family. My parents killed themselves after handing me over to  
the nearest person," I said. I listened to the faint shouting of whistling of the guardsmen.  
I knew that the train would be going soon.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry replied quietly, "I lost my parents ... they were murdered."  
  
"By What's-His-Name ... I know."  
  
"We call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," perked up Grinny suddenly. I smiled  
embarrassedly.  
  
"I just forgot his name that's all," I lied.  
  
There was a brief silence. We all listened as the train began to move. It picked up  
it's pace, always increasing ever so slightly. I watched through the window as the  
station was left behind, becoming a blur in the distance ... perhaps even a distant  
memory.  
  
The countryside began to sweep past us. I realised now that we weren't in the city  
of London. I didn't actually know where we were at all. As a Senshi I have an instinctive  
sense of direction (unlike Usagi) and should be able to know where I am. But today  
was different. There was another force keeping me from sensing the direction.  
  
"Do you miss your parents or ever wish you could see them?" asked Harry. He looked  
at me with sad green eyes through his slightly damaged glasses.  
  
"Not really. They killed themselves because they knew what I was -" I paused. My heart  
started thumping away insanely. I kicked myself for nearly giving away my biggest  
secret to a bunch of strangers.  
  
"What you were ... you're not a Bogart or anything are you?" asked Ron. Hermione  
frowned.  
  
"Of course she's not!" she cried smacking Ron up side the head. I tried to hold  
back my laugh as Ron looked incredibly shocked. "You're not, are you?"  
  
I shook my head and everyone looked relieved at the news. Suddenly I heard a  
loud hooting coming from outside the train. I peered out of the window and saw  
a small, fiery coloured owl soaring beside the train. I noticed the colour of the  
envelope and my hopes soared even higher than my owl. I pushed the window  
open and held my hand out. My owl reached out with her feet and gripped onto  
my hand, she began clawing my hand and hooting even louder than before.  
  
As I brought my hand into the cart the whole carriage went completely black and  
then seconds later we had light again. I peered out of the window again to see a  
tunnel zooming off into the distance.  
  
"Oops..." I let my fire coloured owl lean on my leg as I undid the letter from her leg.  
After I has got it free she flew over to Fred's head and landed firmly on top. She wiggled  
a little bit and fluffed up her feathers. But there she remained.  
  
I laughed at Fred's face as the owl side wards and glided to Fred's shoulder. She  
looked up innocently at Fred and her beak was almost a smile (if owls could smile  
that is).  
  
"That's Firefly. She's mine. Firefly's the only pure bred owl of her kind ... she's the  
only one of her kind come to think of it," I said frowning.  
  
"She's so pretty!" exclaimed George who had only just spoken for the first time.  
Throughout the train journey he had been checking his pockets for something. I  
think it could have been those Toffees Fred offered me earlier.  
  
While the others admired Firefly (and while she posed for the others ... she's such  
an attention seeker!) I opened my letter. The envelope was pink. The only person  
this could have come from was Chibi-Usa or Princess Selenity. I was guessing that  
Chibi-Usa had worked out on her own how to send Firefly with a message.  
  
As I open the envelope a thin, silver chain fell out onto my lap. Attached to the chain  
was a small oblong, silver plate with the symbol of the Sun imprinted with actual Sun  
jewels from the Sun. On the back, all nine planet symbols were engraved but the  
symbol of Mars was embedded with Mars stones because my birthday fell into the  
month of Aries, the month of Mars.  
  
Grinny looked over at me, "What does your letter say?"  
  
Ron looked horrified, "Grinny, you don't ask questions like that."  
  
I laughed at Ron's reaction and showed him my letter. The page was full of Japanese  
symbols and by the look on his face I knew that he didn't speak Japanese.  
  
"What are all these funny symbols? Are they code?" asked Grinny taking the letter  
off Ron.  
  
"No, they're Japanese symbols. You read them right to down to the left or sometimes,  
like in this letter, you read them left to right and down," I said taking my letter back.  
  
"What does it say?" asked Grinny inquisitively.  
  
I hesitated. I decided to read ahead of myself so that I could cut anything out if I  
needed to. It read:  
  
To Ki-chan,  
  
Its Chibi-Usa here! When you get this letter hopefully you'll be in Hogwarts   
because I don't think Firefly could find the train. I hope you've already made friends  
there. Oh and by the way, Mum left her purse again. Dad tried to take it to the  
airport but you had already gone when he arrived. Did you take an earlier flight?  
  
Puu wanted me to send your necklace because she knows you can't live without  
it and that's it very lucky. It is a lucky charm? My necklace doesn't bring me any  
luck at all. Although I have the crystal to give me luck don't I?  
  
[I decided to cut out this next paragraph, the others could think my friend was  
delusional ... I wondered myself sometimes] I'm going to the past to see everyone  
in the younger forms. Too bad you can't come to! Is it because Pluto said you'd  
ruin the time line? Don't worry about it. I nearly did and I'm still going! You'll  
have to come with me one day.  
  
Hope your having a good first night (I hear there's a huge feast) and tell me  
all about it when you write next and remember to send a moving photograph  
like the one in the newspaper you showed me!  
  
From your pal CHIBI-USA ^.^  
  
P.s. Oh and Hotaru says, "HI Ki-chan!" ... okay everyone says, "HI!" and Mum's  
sorry you had to pay for the taxi.  
  
  
I put the letter away and watched my friends carefully and I put my necklace around  
my neck.  
  
"She's interesting," said George, unsure of what to make of the letter.  
  
"Your necklace is pretty," said Grinny. "Is it really lucky?"  
  
"It is to me," I replied. Yeah because it's saved my life countless of times, I thought.  
  
Hermione looked restless and began to look out of the window, "We'd better change  
into our robes. We'll be at Hogwarts soon."  
  
I followed everyone else and got my robes ready to change into them. As I waited for  
the boys to get ready in our little compartment I stood and thought of everyone back home.  
The Senshi were probably having training sessions, if not they'd either be working around  
the palace or playing tennis or swimming in the pool. Whatever they were doing, I was  
beginning to wish I was there. At this moment in time I didn't feel ready to face the  
school pretending to be a normal teenage witch.  
  
I didn't want to prance around being someone I wasn't ... I wanted to be me ...  
  
I wanted to be a Senshi.  
  
  
********************  
  
NOTE: You know how everything is linked together in J.K. Rowling's books? Well,  
take note because there is a HUGE hint to who the evil one is during these last  
two chapters (there's quite a few characters to chose from, ne?) 


	3. Under The Stars And The Hat

Title:Harry Potter And The Golden Sun  
Rating of Chapter:G  
Chapter:3  
Cross-overs:Harry Potter and Sailor Moon  
  
NOTE: Sorry people! I spelt Ginny wrong in the first 2 chapters but I promise I've spelt   
it right this time.  
  
**********Under The Stars ... And The Hat**********  
  
Once the train had come to a holt at the station Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Ron,  
Harry and myself all piled off the train immediately being surrounded by the other students  
in Hogwarts. There were that many people trying to cram onto the tiny station that every  
one in crammed together, shoulder to shoulder.  
  
Someone grabbed my wrist and began to pull me through the crowd with them. I could  
see my 'capture'. It was Fred. He was dragging me along towards the front of the mad,  
mingling school. When we got there (after falling over peoples feet hundreds of times)  
we found Ron and George looking around with a dazed expression on their faces.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Fred and George turned to face us, still looking puzzled.  
  
"Ginny said she was going to find you guys but she started off in the wrong direction.  
You think she's OK?" George asked. I hadn't seen an older brother take so much  
consideration and care for a younger sibling before.  
  
"She'll catch up with us when we get to the school, won't she?" I asked.  
  
A thought struck me suddenly. Where exactly was this school? I couldn't tell which  
direction is was and I certainly couldn't see it from where I was standing. I was about  
to ask my new found friends when the giant from Kings Cross appeared from no  
where.  
  
"Hey Hagrid!" greeted Harry as he and Hermione came to the front.  
  
"How yer doin' 'Arry?" Hagrid asked, "I hope yer takin' good care of this youngen."  
  
Hagrid pointed at and smiled kindly. I felt annoyed that everyone thought I was a  
first year. Okay, So I was short and was starting as a new student but surely I   
looked fifteen.  
  
"I'm starting in the fifth year," I explained.  
  
Hagrid looked extremely shocked for a second and then bent down to examine  
my face. I narrowed my eyes and frowned. Honestly! The people at this school.  
  
"Goodness, yer must be Akiko Tsukino. Yer live with ter Queen!" Hagrid exclaimed  
a little too loud for my taste.  
  
The crowd became silent even before Hagrid had finished speaking. I looked  
around at the shocked and surprised faces. I shook my head and rubbed forehead  
with my hand.  
  
This was going to be a long year.  
  
**********  
  
Once we had fought our way to the school over a dark and rocky path. I scanned the  
huge grounds that the school stood in. I spotted jumping black shadows all over the  
fields and giant trees. I could make out the outline of a forest and small house on one side  
of the field and on the other I could tall, dark polls and spectator stands. I had no idea  
what this was for.  
  
"Oh that's where we play Quidditch. Its a popular sport in the Wizarding world," said  
Harry proudly. "I think it's the only sport." I studied Harry's face, it was the kind of  
statement the tour guides in the museum made to me.  
  
But had I asked my question out loud? I hadn't realised. I didn't have time to think about  
that now. Fred had told me that all the first years (including me) had to be sorted into  
one of the four houses Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. From the look  
on Fred's face I knew that the Slytherin house was defiantly not a very good one.  
  
As we ascended the steps into the large castle I began to think about what kind of  
person I was ... I thought about it for a mere two seconds before a tall, elderly man  
with a long white beard and long flowing navy blue robe patched with stars stood  
before us in the great hall. As we stopped, shouts and cries could be heard from the  
back of the crowd wondering why on Earth we had stopped.  
  
"Good Evening young Wizards and Witches. The first years, I believe, are some what  
delayed but as kind Wizarding folk we will delay the fest for a further half and hour,"  
The mans eyes twinkled as they moved along to Ron, who groaned at the news.  
  
"Therefore, for those who wish to eat something sooner, snacks have been provided  
by the kitchen staff. Before you all disappear into the hall I would like a Akiko Tsukino  
to come to my office."  
  
I stepped forward, giving my friends puzzled looks, the expressions showed me they  
clearly didn't know what the teacher wanted either. The teacher turned and lead me  
up several flights of stairs and down a few corridors before we came to a holt beside  
a stone gargoyle. The man muttered the password. I jump in surprise as the gargoyle  
sprung to the side in one easy, fast motion.  
  
We ascended some more stone steps and then arrived at a polished oak door with  
an equally bright, polished brass door knocker. As I stepped into the office I noticed  
it was, which didn't seem peculiar, round. Several moving pictures of people began  
to mutter between themselves, moving from picture to picture. Any person in their  
right mind would find that disturbing but for this reason I couldn't help but grin like  
an idiot.  
  
The room was extremely neat. A large golden Phoenix stood on it's stand and gave  
me a welcoming look. As I looked around I saw an old tatty brown hat, and next to  
that stood a very impressive silver sword with red rubies. A polished oak cupboard  
stood beside that from which a silvery light bounce around inside from an unknown  
source.  
  
"I am Professor Dumbledore. The head master of this school. I believe you know  
that the Queen has written to me so you do not need to pretend that you are not  
what you are," Dumbledore looked at me over his glasses instead of through them.  
I realised then that my mouth had fallen open in surprise. I shut it quickly before I  
became a gold fish.  
  
"W-why did she tell you?" I asked, still in shock. Dumbledore signalled for me to  
sit so, being polite, I kindly accept and sat.  
  
"The Queen felt that I should know in case anything, shall we say, unusual happens.  
But usual is this schools middle name," Dumbledore grinned for a moment or two,  
then his smiled dropped and his face became serious. "Have you any ideas about  
which kind of house you might be sorted into?"  
  
I though about this question. In some circumstances, yes, in the others, no. There  
were only two houses I thought I would be sorted into but I didn't express them to  
Dumbledore.  
  
"There are two houses I think I might be in ... but I don't think I really want to share  
them yet, in case I'm wrong," I replied.  
  
Dumbledore nodded in acceptance.  
  
"The reason I have asked you to come to my office is so you can be sorted separately.  
I didn't think you would want to be with the first years," Dumbledore studied me closely  
to watch my reaction. I nodded slowly. I could tell was something fishy here ... why  
sort me separately? Was he worried I would end up in the wrong house?  
  
I watch silently as Dumbledore picked up the old tatty hat and walked towards me. He  
placed it on my head and step backwards. The hat gripped to my head like a leach.  
It began to sway and mummer to its-self. As it talked away I watched Dumbledore from  
the corners of my eyes to watch his reactions. He nodded his head towards me and  
kept watching silently. He regarded the hat closely and narrowed his eyes. It was  
obvious he was waiting for the answer.  
  
"Gryffindor," the Hat shouted. I grinned and a wave of relief washed through me.  
  
Dumbledore took the hat off my head and held it firmly in his hands. He smiled at  
me through his glasses this time instead of over them.  
  
"Akiko Tsukino, welcome to Hogwarts. Now if you don't mind, I and this Hat are needed  
to welcome the first years. If you would like to join your friends on the Gryffindor table  
and tell Mr Weasly that dinner will be served in less than ten minutes," Dumbledore's  
eyes twinkled again. I laughed and left the office at once.  
  
**********  
  
After the feast Dumbledore had given us some time to wonder the grounds. I  
had set off for the grounds surrounding the school. I found a nice place on the bottom  
of the stairs and sat watching the silent stars move slowly across the sky. I looked  
towards one star and wondered if anyone at home was looking at the same star.  
  
I sighed deeply. No one had asked any more further questions about me being  
a member of the royal house. Ron, George and Ginny tried their best to avoid  
talking to me and looking at me altogether. I felt angry at myself for feeling hurt and  
... well angry. I knew that people would treat me this way before I came to Hogwarts.  
It happened wherever I went so I needn't be surprised.  
  
"A Princess, hey?" asked a familiar voice. "You must have loads of money."  
  
"Not really. My allowance stinks."  
  
Fred sat down beside me laughing and stared up at the stars too.  
  
"So ... why did you decide to come here? Your a princess aren't you?"  
  
"So you think I can't look after myself? And anyway, I'm not a Princess. I'm ...  
I'm a Senshi," I replied.  
  
"Your joking!" cried George's voice. I turned around to see Ron's, George's, Hermione's,  
Harry's and Ginny's faces all peering around the great doors of Hogwarts.  
  
"What part of 'Keep Quiet' don't you understand?" asked Fred annoyed.  
  
"Quiet," came the reply.  
  
I laughed and watched as the others joined me and Fred on the stairs.  
  
"So like, do you have a transformation stick?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah. Its called a Henshin stick. My necklace also gives me power because  
I can use it to create force fields ... that's way its lucky," I explained.  
  
"Was the story you told us about your parents true?" asked Harry. "Because it  
seems odd that your parents would hand you over to a complete stranger."  
  
I didn't reply. The silence stretched on for minutes. I sighed deeply and then  
began to explain.  
  
"My parents found out I was Sailor Sun and they couldn't handle it. So when  
my mother gave birth to me they dropped me off at the palace and killed  
themselves afterwards because they never wanted to be found ... or known  
as the people who brought me into this world."  
  
The silence stretched out again.  
  
"But your not that dangerous are you?" asked George suddenly.  
  
"Well, let me put it this way. If I could reach deep enough inside of me and find  
the most deadliest power I possess and unleashed it ... this galaxy wouldn't be  
floating in this universe any more."   
  
"If you could?"  
  
"Yeah. Next April, on my sixteenth birthday I have to stand up in front of the  
Crystal court and show them my 'Sun' powers which involves using some  
kind of weird light. Fortunately I'll never be strong enough to use my full powers  
so the galaxy will always remain here."  
  
A wave of relief washed over everyone. We sat in silence for a little while longer  
before we decided to go into the school. Tomorrow I would be taking my first  
lessons with my new friends ... who like me for who I am. Not for who I live  
with. 


	4. Acid Dreams

Title:Harry Potter And The Golden Sun  
Rating of Chapter:G  
Chapter:4  
Cross-overs:Harry Potter and Sailor Moon  
  
Sorry it's so late guys. I've been busy doing school work. Anyway, this chapter is  
rather long, but its needed for the plot, so I hope it doesn't drag out and get boring! ^.^  
I also appologize if there are any mistakes!  
  
**********Acid Dreams**********  
  
-- Inside the evils dream --  
  
I was running towards ... nothing. I wasn't running at all. Darkness consumed me as I  
stared around hopelessly. I felt my eyes swell up as I realised that I didn't have any friends  
that really cared for me anymore. The darkness of my mind was the only thing left to  
keep me sane ... if I was sane at all. People stared at me in the corridors in school   
and on the streets, all whispering behind their hands and pointing rudely at my face.  
  
Is there something on it? Something I can't see? No, of course there isn't. My arm is  
the only thing that's marked ... a colossal skull created by stars and a snake for a  
tongue. It shows people the life I live ... if I could show the people my life they would be  
so impressed and clap my back and cheer me on. But the darkness is strangling me  
like a scarf. It is always there, no matter where I go. I know the Dark Lord is watching  
me ... waiting for me ... ready to kill me if I make a mistake.  
  
She's there again. Watching me through the darkness, hiding behind the shadows  
that are being produced by the golden sunlight. Sunlight. So pure and rich with goodness.  
But she knows that I'm not full of light. She wouldn't hide there and point accusingly like  
that if she didn't. I can see her approaching me now, her hand stretched out and her  
face smiling warm and kindly. I haven't been approached like this in a long time. I want  
to hold my hand out too so I can be refilled with light again.  
  
I hold my hand out now, waiting for the girl to come closer and closer. She's watching  
me now. She's mouthing my name in confusion ... she doesn't believe it either, like the  
others. No one believes me. No one loves me any more. I'm dirt to them ALL!  
  
I turn to run but she grip's my wrist -  
  
  
  
-- The girls dorm room in Hogwarts --  
  
I woke up with a start. I wiped my sweaty face with my nightgown sleeve. Had I been  
crying? No, that was ridicules. I didn't cry. I sat up and regarded the dorm room in which  
I slept. The early sun had began to rise and picked out the other beds. Peaceful breathing  
told me that I had not been yelling in my sleep. I turned over to view my clock. It read:  
  
5:30 AM  
  
The time was no big surprise. This was the time I usually awoke from my sleep. I  
was always woken by the same dream. There was a time I could remember when I  
hadn't stood inside this dream, hiding in the shadows and watching the person up  
ahead of me. Who was this person? I could never see their face but I knew they were  
close by now. The dream was so strong and frightening. I could feel this persons thoughts.  
  
Perhaps it wasn't a dream ... perhaps it was me being paranoid.  
  
Perhaps.  
  
I jumped out of bed, quietly I opened my trunk and fished out my school robes. Once I  
was changed I made my way down into the Gryffindor common room. The room was  
grey because of the sun light flickering in through the window. I proceeded to turn the  
lights on.  
  
The room had a few tables for working, lots of old sofas and chairs for sitting and an  
old stone fireplace. I sat by a table and wiped out a small note book and quill I had  
tucked away in my robes. Among other essentials like my wand, nail filer, hair brush  
and pink lip gloss.  
  
I began to write a letter in my little note book to my friends back home. What to put? I'm  
having a wonderful time, not to worry and, oh yeah, the whole school knows I'm a  
Senshi and a Senshi Princess. Geez, that would go down well ... especially with the  
three older Outer Senshi.  
  
In the end, after much serious thought and day dreaming out of the window I began  
to write my letter. I wrote:  
  
Dear The Wonderfully Brave Senshi (and Usagi ^^)  
  
I'm having a wonderful time in Hogwarts though the first lessons haven't yet started.  
I had that weird dream again last night, you know, the one where I hide in shadows.  
Does Rei still think I'm paranoid? 'Cause I'm not. Well maybe a little ...  
  
I could really feel some kind of presence in my dream like an evil person watching me.  
Or it could have been watching the other person in my dream. And I still don't know  
who this other person is! It'll drive me insane this will!  
  
Anyhow ... oh yes. A teacher at the school kind of ... might of accidentally shouted that  
I was a Senshi and a Senshi Princess to the entire school but there's nothing to worry  
about. I mean it's not like the evils are going to find me here, in Hogwarts are they?  
  
Okay I have to go. See you all soon.  
  
Akiko!!   
  
P.s. And don't forget to give Firefly some water, Minako! That was cruel what you did  
last time.  
  
  
I folded up my letter and put my note book and quill away. I looked up to find Fred standing  
on the stair case, watching me. I frowned.  
  
"What are you looking at?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing much," came the reply. I grinned at Fred and he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why are you so paranoid about be watched? Is it because of some evil guy or  
something?" he asked, sitting down. I shook my head, but it was a wasted lie. I  
knew that Fred could see through me ... just like the Senshi.  
  
After a while, more and more sleepy students emerged from their beds and came  
down into the common room. Some students greeted the rest of us kindly while  
others grunted sleepily, not really comprehending that it was dawn ... or even what  
day of the week it was.  
  
When the time was appropriate I left the common room accompanied by Harry and  
Ron, who had taken it to their head that they were to "look after" me until I settled  
in. As we entered the dinning hall, a small sea of faces turned towards us. Some  
of the people began to whisper rudely behind their hands while others just stared  
at me. I glared back, hoping to catch some eyes so as I could warn them not to mess  
with me.  
  
A guy about my age got up from a table opposite the one I was heading for. He had  
bleach blonde hair and light blue eyes. He smiled kindly and held out his hand  
towards me.  
  
"Malfoy's the name. Draco Malfoy," he said. I looked at his hand as if it had a   
contagious fungus on it. He took back his hand and just kept on smiling.  
  
"Yes?" I asked rudely.  
  
"I hear your the Senshi princess of the sun."  
  
"Wow, your quick," I replied. Malfoy's smiled wavered.  
  
"I was wondering if you would join me at my table instead of sitting with these  
losers."  
  
"I'm in the Gryffindor so I'm sitting at the Gryffindor table," I replied. I sat down at  
the table and began to dig into a nice breakfast. Malfoy stomped away while Harry and  
Ron sat beside me grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"There's no need to grin like that," I said, not turning to them. "Malfoy's plotting revenge."  
  
I choked on my toast, trying desperately not to laugh, as their faces dropped.  
  
**********  
  
After the first lesson Harry, Ron Hermione and myself made our way to the  
potions lab in the dungeons. The guys filled me in on Professor Snape and  
how he hated all Gryffindor's and how he would do anything to become the  
Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher ... but so far he had never succeeded  
in becoming it.  
  
The potions lab was very dull and damp which wasn't to my liking, since I lived  
in a sparkling crystal palace. I settled in the corner of the room with Ron beside  
me, Harry beside Ron and Hermione beside Harry. Ron turned to me and opened  
his mouth.  
  
"No." I said.  
  
"So you were kidding?"  
  
"Yes. How many more times do you want me to reassure you that Malfoy is not  
plotting revenge?"  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised," said Hermione as she turned to face us. She glared at Ron  
evilly for a moment before turning back to face the front of the class. At that  
moment, Professor Snape burst into the room (I assumed this was Snape because  
of the description the boys gave me).  
  
He began to waffle about the dark arts teacher before he randomly pointed at some  
worksheets on the front desk and then said something that sounded like, "Exi-per-ment."  
The class exchanged looks of amusement and worry. I didn't exchanged any looks with  
anyone. Some were going up to the front desk and taking worksheets and  
asking questions as the passed Snape. He snapped a few times and took house points  
away from "prying" students. Hermione barely survived her exciting trip to the front desk  
whereas Neval pretty much keeled over before he even got to the desk!  
  
During the experiment (this was after much debating of the ingredients and cutting them  
and then more debating over who was to ask for other ingredients) Snape finally looked  
up and announced that he was coming around to check our potions.  
  
"They must be exactly right otherwise I'm deducting 50 house points."  
  
Neval turned white and turned around to face his fellow Gryffindor's.  
  
"I'm sorry!" he mouthed.  
  
"What's he sorry about?" I murmured to Ron.  
  
"He never gets anything right!" Ron whispered back. I cringed.  
  
"50 less pointed for Gryffindor I'm guessing."  
  
Snape turned towards me. His eyes narrowed and his pace quicken. He marched  
over to where I was sitting and stood in front of my desk, towering of me.  
  
"Have you anything to share with the class, Miss?"  
  
"Akiko Tsukino, Sir," I replied, not looking up at the Professor.  
  
"Tsukino? You're the Senshi princess aren't you? Your related to the King ... the dark  
arts teacher."  
  
My head shot up. I stared up at Snape in disbelief. I heard someone ask if the King  
was really teaching here this year and Snape answer was positive. I began to  
shake with furry. I couldn't believe that Mamoru had followed me here! That he got a  
teaching job here! He wasn't even that good!  
  
I stood up and collected my bag. I didn't ask to be excused. I could hear Snape  
yelling at me to sit down and the amount of points I was losing Gryffindor didn't  
seem important now. I left the classroom and stormed down the corridor. I walked  
straight to the staffroom and rapped loudly on the door. A strange teacher opened  
it.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for Mamoru Chiba or Tsukino."  
  
"Hang on a moment please." The teacher turned away and shouted for Mr. Chiba  
or Tsukino. I heard a reply. The teacher left the doorway and the space was refilled  
with Mamoru.  
  
"I can't believe you got a job teaching here!" I cried angrily. "I can't believe no one  
trusts me on my own. Why did you even send me here if you don't trust me?"  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in class, Ki-chan?"  
  
"Answer my question."  
  
"It's not what you think, Ki-chan. We have to protect Hogwarts this year. I'm only   
here to keep it safe," said Mamoru kindly. "After this year, you'll be coming on  
you own."  
  
"Yeah. Until you find another excuse to stay. Well let me tell you now, I am not  
speaking to you whlie you are here, understood? I am trying to be independent  
and even you stood by me on that one!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good. I'm going back to class."  
  
"Alright."  
  
And with that, Mamoru shut the door. 


End file.
